Just Another Diary Entry
by S2xBlizzard-AngelxS2
Summary: Amu has been a victim to bullying for a while, but nothing makes them more violent than the new boy at school who gives all of his attention to Amu. Amu learns to express her troubles through a diary, but avoids talking about them. When things get out of control who will she rely on; her mom, her friends, or herself? Will she rely on anyone, or fall off the edge?
1. Entry 1 Amu's Beginning

All the chapters in this story are going to be short. . . but hope you enjoy!

Here's chapter one! :D

* * *

Dear Dairy,

Mom picked out a nice new outfit for me to wear to at school. I was very happy, except it was pink and frilly. I didn't like it, but I didn't want to hurt mom's feelings so I wore it. I met up with my friends and the day went by fine, and seemed it would be getting better, except for the rumor that said Saaya was moving away over the summer was proven to be false.

So, in order to avoid the bullying from Saaya, Lulu, and Mai I'm going to hide my hair, and myself in baggy clothes and a baseball cap or a hood. My mom says that they are jealous and probably have some family issues, but they were making fun of my hair. They even tried to CUT IT! That crossed a line, so I told them how it made me feel. You know, like how all of the bully assemblies tell you to do. Bad idea . . . their bullying only got worse, and they were asking me if I really thought that they would care about my feelings. Utau came at that point and helped me get away from them.

When I put on the baggy clothing, their bullying got even worse. I yelled at them to stop and teachers came running, but Saaya came up with an excuse to make them turn their backs on a clearly obvious situation. I would have spoken out, but the glare Lulu was sending me told me to think other wise. Then they asked me to meet them behind the school after last period.

I thought they might realize what they were doing . . . stupid me. Of course, they wouldn't do such a thing to someone like me. They beat me . . . they honestly hit me and punched me. I had two cuts on my arm and a black eye. Before I came home I had to put foundation on, so mom wouldn't notice. Now I'm writing in my dairy mom bought me five years ago because I have to tell someone who won't make the bullying worse by interfering . . .

Good Night,

Amu Hinamori

P.S. Hopefully the bully won't be as bad as today, tomorrow because they got the hitting out of their system.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**If you liked it . . . vote for it!**

**ON MY POLL! :P**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Entry 2 The New Boy at School

**Okay so all the chapters except the end one are going to be this format and really short! Sorry! :(**

**I HAVE A NEW POLL, IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY VOTE FOR IT (if voting doesn't seng me a PM telling me which 2 you what to vote for)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Dairy,

There's a new boy in school. He's the definition of tall, dark, and handsome… except he isn't really tanned much. But everyone was gaga over him, even Saaya, Lulu and Mai. So, thanks to him, I got a free day. He has no idea how much he helped me. It's really funny to see the bullies try so hard to get his attention, but he only looks at me. :)

Okay so that sounds kind of cheesy, but it's true. He teased me all day. I think his names Ikuto . . . But no matter how many times I tell him my name he keeps calling me 'Strawberry'. He says it's because I smell like them, but I think he's just a perv. I forgot to tell you what he looks like! He's at least a foot taller than me, he has alluring (Wait scratch that out), he has midnight blue eyes, and the same colour hair… and he wears clothes if you're imagining him nude (You PERVERT!)

The only problem I have with his attention, no actually that are many problems, but the main one is when he's not around how are Saaya and Lulu and Mai going to act. When they act will Ikuto notice. Oh, Great. I sound like I'll be with him 24/7, which will NOT be happening…

Anyway, Rima and Yaya have accepted Ikuto's sister into our group. But I made them because she helped me yesterday. You remember, right? Her name's Utau and, oddly enough, Ikuto is her TWIN! Can you believe it? She blonde with violet eyes… they look nothing alike! But that's okay it really doesn't matter, but she kept teasing me too. She kept telling me that we are going to be sisters one day and I just looked at her. SHE'S CRAZY! No way in hell am I going to get with Ikuto… That's crazy talk.

Nade has been away for a while now, Rima says not to worry, but I can't help it. She was the first one to help me when I moved here. But after we talked about that everyone decided to go to Utau's house… What fun that was (Note the sarcasm). It was hell. Ikuto wouldn't leave me alone and not only that everyone was laughing at my face. They kept telling me I was redder than a tomato, but I don't believe them.

Right now I'm in their bathroom 'getting changed for bed', but the truth is that it's kind of addicting writing and letting off steam and have no one judge you for it. Ops, apparently Ikuto is trying to pick the lock… What did I tell you? He's a pervert!

G'night,

Amu H.

P.S. I talked about Ikuto WAYYY too much, it means absolutely nothing! Shot, he unlocked the door.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**DON'T FORGET THE POLL**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Entry 3 Initial Damage

**I re-read this story and realized I should update!**

**Thanks ever so much for your patience!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

The sleepover at Utau's house the other day went really well. Ikuto never got into the bathroom like I thought he might have, but luckily his mom caught him before he could open the door. When she noticed that he was teasing me, she pulled me off to the side and asked me, _actually asked me, _if Ikuto was bothering me. No one, and I mean no one, has ever asked me if I cared or not. . . I just wish she could see what the other girls do to me.

Other than the Ikuto part of the sleepover, we watched a ton of movies and stayed up late. It was so much fun! ! ^ ^

We did each other's make-up and hair and talked non-stop through the movies. . . I don't remember what we watched I just remember we kept turning them on and then something would remind us of a memory and we would all laugh.

My mom came to pick me up the next morning and I ended up stay until lunch because Utau's mom and my mom started talking and just wouldn't stop. As it turned out they were friends during high school. Small world :P

Other than that, my weekend was uneventful, but as always my weekend isn't the reason why I decided to write today. I probably won't write unless something awful happens. Do you want to know what that thing was? Well I'll tell you.

Ikuto wasn't at school today.

Now, I don't want you to go off thinking something cute like me missing him . . . Well, I did, but not for romantic reasons, for safety reasons.

Saaya was vile.

Rima and Yaya sit at the front, Utau was also gone, and Saaya sits behind me. **Behind Me.** I have little red dots and a long scratch on my back thanks to her and her pencil.

I remember, I would lean back into her pencil, wince and sit straighter in my chair, further away from her pencil. That would happen a couple times before Saaya was forced to do some work and I could lean back against the chair to rest my back.

Rima caught my eye and sent back of note. All hell broke loose when I opened the note and Saaya read it over my shoulder. The note said: '_Did Ikuto ask you out?_'

Saaya growled grabbed my hair and pulled me back as she drove her pencil forward. I couldn't help but scream as she tried to pull it downward (That's how I got the scratch). The teacher hulled Saaya to the principal's office and I didn't see her all day. Until I was called to the office as well at the end of the day.

I stepped in the room and the principal told me, while looking down at so paperwork that Saaya had something to say to me. I looked at her. She glared at me, but the principal didn't see because he was too busy with his papers. She said her apology in the MOST unapologetic manner possible, but did the principal notice? Of course NOT!

The principal just told us to behave and not to do it again. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

My mom asked me what happened. There are two things that could have happened:

1. I tell her the truth, then she calls Saaya's parents, and tries to solve the problem . . . But let's be honest, that wouldn't help, it would only make things worse.

2. I lie.

I chose option 2. . .

We'll see how tomorrow goes.

_Goodnight,_

_Amu._

PS. I pray that Ikuto (and Utau) are back a school tomorrow!

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Read**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Vote!**

* * *

_I have a poll, and someone voted for this story. It is thanks to them that I re-read it!_


End file.
